


Flourish

by SkyAir



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Final Fantasy XV, God of War (Video Games), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAir/pseuds/SkyAir
Summary: Flourish, is a gaming hardware, a VR, and it has finally hit the peak. The story is about a boy name Wun and thousands of gamers who join in a gaming tournament called The Great Travel. He is shot into a new world and dimensions and must travel to the end to win.





	Flourish

Flourish

Sequence one: Waiting   
This is a story about Wun, or at least that’s his avatar's name. As of now, He finished his junior year in high school and it’s summer. He wasn’t sure what to do this summer. He wasn’t planning to get a summer job this time. He didn’t plan on hanging out with his friends but that's because of the big tournament coming up. That tournament is called the Great Travel and will be taking place in the big update, tomorrow. 

He and a lot of people are excited about this tournament because if you win you get prizes beyond imaginable; real and fantasy. He has always been a gamer, ever since He was in elementary school and his father bought him his first console. His first game was Mario Brothers, he and his sister put on their VR set and started playing. He took it off and ran when the first goomba chased us. His father always laughed and said, “kids, if you can’t get past a Goomba then you ain’t ready to be a gamer”. His father always loved video games, always bringing up how in his day VR wasn’t a really big thing until he was a teen, and how he always looked at tv or a PC when playing a game.

“How graphics were slowly rising to realistic, how everything was played with just your hands and a controller or a keyboard. Things are different now though, now everything is almost as real as they can get. Flourish, it turns fantasy into what feels like reality and the unknown into the known. Everything you wanted to be or wanted to exist is possible. Flourish can get you lost and make you forget your real-world problems.”

The update is at 10 am tomorrow and Wun spent the rest of his day on my iPhone infinity plus. Scrolling through Clecket, The big update was trending and people were saying how long we waited for this and how it should’ve been here sooner. He was just glad it was coming and had knots in my stomach for what we could see. He imagined what was ahead, then he stood up getting ready to log onto his Flourish and play some games. Before He got the chance his mom called him and my sister down for dinner. 

She ordered Takeout through drones delivery and then his father got home. 

Father: “What’s up! 

Mother: “You look very excited” 

Father: “Ain’t I always excited? But anyway I got promoted.”

And my sister looked and walked up to congratulate him.

Wun: “What did you get promoted to?”

Father: “Assistant manager, all that time and effort finally paid off.”

Sister: “What does that mean with your schedule?”

“The smile on Wuns father’s face slowly descended”

Father: Yeah about that...to prove I’m ready for this promotion I’m gonna have to work an extra hour, can’t take any vacation days off for the whole summer...might even have to work weekends.”

Sister: That’s not fair!

Wun: Does that mean you won’t be coming to the tournament with me tomorrow? 

Father: *small chuckle* Sorry son, I won't be able to make it.

Wun: *forcing a smile* It’s alright

But it wasn’t alright because he was planning to go to the tournament with Wun and usually they play in big updates together. Exploring the update, showing him, and teaching him his skills to become a gaming master just like he was and still is.

Sister: will it’s not fair to me, you said we could-

“Wuns mother stopped his sister in her tracks”

Mother: Your father has to do what he needs to do, leave him at that!

Sister: …

“After finishing quietly and fast Wun walked upstairs. It was 8:00 pm, fourteen more hours to go and what to do till then. He decided to play a shooting game, He locked my door, grabbed my Flourish, and set and logged in. He was in an assault class, the first thing He saw when He got in was how everyone did a hefty toll on the city. An ally player standing on rubble in a distance yelled to him”

Ally Player: “Get you ass moving bro we’re taking B”

“Just then a missile slammed into him from a jet blowing him up, Wun ran for cover”

“Everything was just as intense as you would imagine being in a real psychotic war, the last thing you would want to see is a scout class from a distance. They always had a joke about it: “If it’s shining, you’re dead”. He Saw hundreds of players (which is small) charging towards B. Bullets flying passed us, tank speeding passed them, explosions as high as a 4 story building in our faces. Enemy players from a distance, laying on the ground trying their best to hold the objective, mowing down a dozen of our teen mates”

The enemy team started spamming explosives when they got to close. That is a sign they’re getting desperate, they all charged and picked at the enemy players for about a few minutes until they couldn’t hold it any longer. Soon enough they had to go to the final objective C. The capitol building, or as I liked to call it “The suicide house”. 

“They spent probably ten minutes trying to get into the capital. Then Wun came up with a plan, He grabbed a few teammates that would listen to him and regroups. Twenty players flew together in a bomber warplane and ten jumped to land on top of the roof of the building to attack the snipers and anti-aircraft. fourteen players would throw smoke grenades and pretend to be charging to distract the enemy team. Wun and a dozen players ran around the fight in hopes that we wouldn’t get caught and get inside the building”

Everything went well so we saw two tanks that just so happened to be close to the window they were gonna use to get inside. They weren’t taking no for an answer so they charged it, spamming every explosive we had. The enemy players shot down at least four of my squad and when it got too hot they finally got out of the tanks in hopes to save their skins. Big mistake, we shot them without a second. A player looked with a big grin”

Player: Ha, look in the fear in this one's eyes, probably shat himself mates”

“Wun turned and looked at him before entering the window”

Wun: Come on, stop playing around

Player: Shut up! I ca- 

An enemy player saw him and ripped a bullet through his head. A player with a rifle shot him and with eyes wide open in anxiously said

Player: That’s what he gets, let’s go!

“Without hesitation, they all hopped inside but not without losing another player. When they got inside the hallway and it was empty; we walked slowly... but then they saw two enemy players scouting. 

Player: “ You got a suppressor on that gun? Cool, I got a suppressor on my rifle. Let’s take them out”. 

Wun: I’ll take the one on the right.

Player: Cool I got left.   
We plucked them off but as we did that an enemy player saw us, 

Enemy: THERE'S AN ENEMY TEAM IN THE BUILDING!

They all shot at him but that was enough to start the riot. Enemies came in and all hell broke loose. Wun, the player, and their squad took cover inside a room nearby as the enemy players had them surrounded. Throwing grenades and inside, A squad player was freaking out”

Squad Player: FUCK! NOW, WHAT?

*Player looked at Wun* 

Player: YOU STILL HAVE RPG ON YOU? SHOOT THE WALL! 

Wun didn’t hesitate and shot at it causing it to open and killing a few enemy players.

“They all rushed it firing randomly in the hope to kill any more enemy players and then quickly ran turned to pluck off the remaining players spamming us with explosives.”

Wun: Come one let’s go stairs

“They ran guns drawn and Player looked outside the window”

Player: Wow! look at all those enemy players, we need to hurry. 

“When they got upstairs they saw dozens of scouts shooting out of the windows. Wun had another RPG and fired a shot into them, then all focused fire rounds into survivors. Enemy players come upstairs and took down three of Wuns squad members. They all hide behind a wall Firing randomly, 

Player: Dame, this might be it, so close.

“Suddenly, ally players rushed inside the building, and the round ending music started playing”

Player: haha, this is it fellas we might make it after all!

The enemy players started to freeze as allies rushed up the stairs. Soon they jumped and started getting shot down and one enemy player even jumped out of the window. Three ally players walked up with their guns drawn.

Ally player: THERE'S TEAMMATES UP HERE! 

“He looked at Wun”

Ally player: How the hell did you get in here dude?

Wun: ... Teamwork 

“The end music started playing and the Players looked at cheerful”

Wun: Let's do it!

The rest of Wuns squad including the other ally players held the second floor. Others walked up to the third floor and started shooting. Holding position there, they could see that the enemy squad was getting desperate, and also lost morale. Some didn't even try anymore and sat at spawn. The music started to get more intense and the assault from the enemy team started to pick up and suddenly just as we were about to win… the server crashed. Suddenly Wun was shot out of the game and back into reality. 

“He quietly sat in my chair, going through the seven stages of Grief. It was 9:00 pm and he was loaded with so much frustration He didn’t even know how to use it. He picked up some dumbbells and started lifting them for a little bit. Hoping that could blow off some steam instead of punching a hole into his PC. By 10:00 pm He was tired and went to bed, Forgetting about everything including the tournament.”

Sequence two: The tournament 

Wun woke up it was 5:30 am, He snapped out of his bed and realized the tournament was gonna start in a few hours. He got up, ate some breakfast, and took a shower. At 6:30 am He was all dressed and ready to go to the tournament for the big update. Sitting on my chair looking at my Phone as “Big Update” was trending.

Sister: I can’t believe you wasted your money on that retarded tournament ticket, can’t you just play that update thing here?

He looked down embarrassed then looked at his ticket in silence. Realize she’s right, he could play it here. Then, he realized He had a second ticket that his dad was gonna use to come with him to play in the tournament

Wun: No! Because dad was gonna come until his work got in the way.

Sister: Whatever...

“At 9:00 am his mom drove him to the tournament”

Mom: How long is this tournament gonna be?

Wun: I’m not sure...as long as it needs to take. I’ll tell you when I’m ready. 

Mom: Ok…

When he got to the tournament building there was a sea of people there. People waiting to get inside the building, others talking in groups, some taking photos or recording themselves, others...even protesting

Mom: That’s a lot of people...well have fun! 

He got out of the car and started walking towards the building; He couldn’t help to look at some people. People in cosplay others dancing, and protester yelling angrily 

Protester: THE MAN CONTROLS THE MACHINE, AS THE MACHINE WILL CONTROL THE MAN, YOU’RE SETTING YOURSELF UP TO BE CONTROLLED BY THE MAN WITH THE MACHINE.

He kept walking, getting a little freaked out, and made his way to the player line when a ticket booth man

Ticket man: Do you have your ticket?

For a second Wuns heart sank thinking He forgot it, checking all my pockets and then He looked at my Jacket and there it was...with a note. First He handed the man his ticket and he went into his computer, he looked at Wun.

Ticket Man: You’re player three hundred and sixty-five thousand two-hundred and seventy-four. Walk onto the blue floor and find your set. 

Wun: Thank you

When He got inside he looked at that note, it was from his sister. "You almost forgot your ticket dummy". He rolled my eyes and walked behind other players and there were four colored floors, Blue, Green, Purple, and Red. The inside was as huge as it was outside. Wun then saw his old classmate

Classmate: Yo what’s up? Are you ready for this?

He looked at him and said awkwardly with a half-assed smile

Wun: yeah…

He snapped my head back to the front. He was a big guy, 6’5, played fencing, lifted a bit weight,. He once helped Wun in a fight when I was getting jumped. Wun considers him a friend even though he’s really intimidating.

Classmate: Yeah this should be fun, heard about the grand prize? Big money, n’ stuff. I don’t know how long I'll last but I plan to stick it out as long as I can, kick ass and take names. Good thing you’re on my side right?

Wun: ...Yeah…

Suddenly the floor started to lead into a hallway, splitting us apart from the other colored players. We walked for about twenty seconds until we got into a giant room. This room was eyes to behold, with thousands of soft blue and white gaming chairs, and a new VR set, the room lights are blue, a new design of the word Flourish on every single one of them. They were all stopped by men in booths

Man in the booth: One player at a time please, chuckles you’ll all be going to the same place.

It took Wun about a few minutes before he finally got into the front of the booth

Man in the booth: Alright kid, sign here and then go to your chair number. It’s twelve hundred and eighty-seven; go have fun.

It’s weird to think Wun was played three hundred and sixty-five thousand two and hundred of something yet I get the twelve hundred seat? Then he remembered other players are playing at home. A big man with a mic, a black suit, and a slick haircut walked into the room smiling. 

Man in the suit: Hello players, I am Mr. Jefferson. I’m one of the leaders and directors of this update. For the last year and seven months, we put lots of time, blood, and effort into this update. Making this update the biggest, the realist, and the most epic adventure it has ever been. This is probably the best if that’s even possible but as long I’m around the best will never be enough for me. It is an honor to have you all experience what you’re about to see. 

Mr. Jefferson: We created an update that has turned pure imagination into what feels like real life...but better. In this great travel update, you will be exploring worlds, exploring new biomes, countries, seas, even the skies. Fighting enemies from the past and now, meeting characters you never thought possible, becoming characters you never thought possible. Feeling things, you thought only can be done in what we call reality. You’re free to do what you want and please without ANY distractions...we’ll keep it at that. 

Mr: Jefferson:...I could keep going but I'm sure you’re ready to get to that game RIGHT PLAYERS?

Everyone started to laugh and in excitement screaming 

Mr. Jefferson started speaking again

Mr. Jefferson: Right, first things first, log into the Computers and put in the character you want or avatar you already have. Choose your weapons, and take your time. When you’re ready save your character and put on the VR set. The game will start in thirty minutes. 

Mr. Jefferson walked off the stage and we logged into the computers and started putting in the characters we wanted. He could be an avatar character or a pre-made player. Wun chose clothing that would help him. A bulletproof vest, a red button shirt for style, black cargo pants with a bit of armor, red and green gloves that are fire-resistant, a purple cape to reduce speed when falling, and armored wheely shoes. His weapon of choice was a weapon he created. The heart sword, It’s good for defense and Cuts to throw like butter. 

A double-barrel revolver with a knife on it. Finally, his gong Shield that will violently shake anyone that hits it. He was finally ready to start the game, and so were most people. After a few more minutes Mr. Jefferson came back into the room. 

Mr. Jefferson: Are you ready gamers? 

Everyone screaming said “READY” 

Mr. Jefferson: Put on your VR set and prepare to game

I felt knots in my stomach coming back as I put on the VR set, getting ready to explore this new reality. Suddenly I heard a countdown. 10...9...8...7...  
Wun: Here we go…

3...2...1

Everything was blank for a few seconds, it was quiet as if nothing ever existed. Then Wun heard noises and he opened my eyes. Everything felt different...everything felt real. He looked around and saw fictional characters that assumed to be my blue team players, everyone looking at themselves. Everyone was shocked by how real they looked admiring the detail, people walked around, doing magical tricks. Others looked at this sky, grass, and.. the giant wall that was in front of them.

Wun saw a pale girl with black hair, red eyes, and wearing a white dress with some armor. She saw him and smiled, Wun turned away blushing...

Suddenly a floating robot came in and grabbed all our attention. 

Floating robot: Hello players, I am 457 and have I come to lay down rules and info before you get started on your journey. 

457:   
Rule 1. No cheats or exploiting   
Rule 2. Don’t say your real name for your safety  
Rule 3. Do not ask for help from the moderation team, you’re on your own.  
Rule 4. You have supply wagons with potions and resources to help keep you alive, you also have storage bags to store resources and supplies. But if you officially die you will NOT be sent back to the real world yet...  
Rule 5. You can gain points and level yourself up by killing enemies, buying armor, weapons, and ability cards. 

info. You all have a blue Diamond necklace that represents your team color. Any other color means it’s the enemy team. The Diamond necklace can tell you what level you are and how much XP you have. 

Players started talking again and then Wun heard a familiar voice...

Player: HEY WHO WANTS TO WORK WITH ME?

He was dressed up in an army uniform outfit that looked outdated, a rifle, a pistol, a machete with teeth on it.

Wun: Hope I don’t lose my necklace

He heard Wun and then saw him, and he walked up to him

Player: You sound oddly familiar…

Wun: You sound oddly familiar...

Player: What… shocked you’re that guy from that game yesterday. Hey, how’s it been?

Wun: Ok I guess...did the game crash for you too?

Player: Yeah it did, I nearly broke my PC, good thing we get to take the ones we’re using a home with us after this right? Haha.

Wun: Yeah I guess. 

Player: You know what, I never told you my name. I’m Copper432 but you can just call Me Copper, And you? 

Wun: I’m Wun007 but you can just call me Wun.

Copper: Well Wun my mother always told me to make new friends and I say since we’re here together we should stick it together to the end. 

He pulls his hand with a bright smile

Copper: What do you say?

Wun:...Sure

Suddenly 456 started talking again after the anger cooled down.

457 I am opening that gate GOOD LUCK! And welcome to level 1.

Copper: Hold on a minute that wall is a gate?

The wall slowly started to open and then everyone paused in amazement. The grassy hills painted like a green sea, the different types of flowers that moved gently into the wind, the forest that looked like a city made entirely of trees. Looking to your left you could see the water that looked better than the ones in real life, sparkling, moving calmly; fresh and blue like the morning sky. The warm sun beating down as the wind blew into our faces. Looking from where we were we could see all kinds of animals

Apatosaurus and Catobelpus drinking wandering near the water, A herd of ostriches, Bulbasaur rolling in the grass, flying pigs, and even giant frogs. Clouds and snow coving Mountains from a distance. So much is going on and we’re not even a fraction into that game yet. The hype started getting louder and Copper had a smirk on his face with his eyes wide open full of confidence.

Wun: let's do it...

Sequence 3: Massacre of common foes

Players started running, marching while others took their time and walked at a moderate pace. I and Copper were taking our time.

Copper: I don’t know what they’re running for...we’re gonna end up at the same place.

Wun: There's a lot to explore, guess they want to be the first ones to find something.

Copper: will if they wanna waste on their energy that’s fine by me.

Soon enough players started playing in the water, turning to get as close to the animals without causing a threatening reaction. Others turned over rocks and climbed trees hoping to find some type of hidden value. Wun and Copper and other players kept going straight even though they had no idea if we’re heading in the right direction. 

Copper: So Wun how did you get your name?

Wun:...I don’t think it’s important, what about you? 

Copper: Well, in “real life” I’m a maintenance worker, I work with my dad on HVAC units. Helping him solder and braze Copper was always something he was taught to be good at. So...yeah that's where I got my online name. 

Up in the distance, we saw floating blocks. 

Copper: what’s that? Wait, it’s a mystery block!

Everyone got excited and started running towards it. Cosplay players started trying to break them open with little ease. Players got mushrooms, fire flowers, and coins. Players required assistance from others to help them up and some started hurting their heads and fist trying to open them up

With the help of Copper, Wun managed to grab a mushroom

Wun: Waste! Usually, in a Mario game, you collect points and grow taller, but in this world, you can hold it. It was kinda creepy to look at it with its eyes looking at you, but at the same time, it was kinda cute.

*Wun puts the mushroom in his bag*

Female player: *screeching* keep it away from me. 

Wun shot it with my double barrel revolver causing it to collapse

Copper: Ha! It’s just a Gommba!

A loud sound from the distance came from the east of them. Everyone now had their attention on the situation. Hundreds, thousands of goomba big and small started coming towards them, looking up at the sky we saw buzzers, Koopa Paratroopas, hammer, and boomerangs bros riding chariots that were being pulled by chain chomps as moto bugs followed beside them

Copper: oh crap...

Players started to flee while others charged, Wun and Copper stood their ground. 

Copper: here they come!

Players started shooting their guns and swinging their at the goomba while cosplayers began to put their abilities to the test. Wun was trying my best to keep up, cutting, kicking, punching, and shooting and using my gong shield to block hellfire from above. Copper started to get nervous, as he kept firing in random directions

A player in golden and platinum armor, wearing a red cape and a man next to him were the only ones not struggling as much. They sliced through dozens of Goombas and manhandled two giant goombas with his transparent swords? Cutting through the chariots, and grabbing hammer bro’s hammers, and throwing them back at them. Fighting off the chain chomps viciously, with complete determination. Dodging buzzers and paratroopas to the point it almost looked like they were dancing majestically.

Soon players started to get killed off as the goombas and motobugs knocked them down and the chain comps went for the bite. Hammer and boomerang bro’s dropping players, busting and cutting their heads open. Giant Goombas squashing players flat. Advance Koopa paratroopas and buzzers shot fire and lasers at players causing them to burn. Hammer bros were hard to kill with their strong armored shells. The battle wasn’t slowing down, in fact, it was getting even more intense as explosions and screams increased.

Copper: there’s just too many of them Wun, I don’t know what we’re gonna do. 

Wun: Keep fighting this has to end soon. 

A few minutes in and Wun started getting tired. Then, a moto bug ran me over. Shrinking in pain, Wun didn’t know what to do. Goombas started coming towards him. He shot at them with his double-barrel revolver. Copper saw him and came over to help. 

Out of bullets, Copper started swinging and jabbing at them with his sawtooth machete

Copper: Do you still have that mushroom? eat it. 

Wun lowered my gun and quickly pulled out the mushroom and started to eat it. He got up continued fighting off the enemies. Not soon after ten big Petey the piranha plants came into the fight.

They started slamming on and eating players. They tried cutting and shooting them but they regrow new skin fast, fire and waterways almost resistant from the outside…. outside...inside that’s it! He realized if we can’t kill them from outside we can try inside. 

Wun: Copper! Throw your grenade inside on one!

Copper: *sarcastically* Oh sure, I’ll try, that’s so easy. 

He covered him while Copper tried throwing grenades in one's mouth, he misses twice and ends up blowing up a chariot that runs into some players

Copper: SORRY! 

Copper tried again and landed the shot, the grenade blew up the Petey piranha plant stomach. Players jump plant and start massacring it.

Wun: Good job! Copper keep going!

Copper: I’m all out of grenades dude. 

Wun: Jesus, ok...

Wun looked around and saw the pale girl again and a few injured assault teammates. She whipped at a petey with her whip trying to hold it off. He sprung into action jumping on it’s back cutting it with my sword. The Petey started going crazy and the girl wrapped her whip around its leg and pulled, causing it to fall over. He slammed right into its belly button and cut at it. 

The Petey struggled and then suddenly died, Wun realized that their weak points are their belly buttons.

Wun: EVERYONE! GO FOR THEIR BELLY BUTTONS!

Players started tripping over the remaining Petey’s over. Going right for them belly buttons throwing whatever they had at them. Right after the last Petey was killed we slew off the remaining enemies. Players started collapsing on the ground from exhaustion. Others treated injured players while others grieved the loss of their friends….Copper on the other hand…”

Wun: *livid* What are you doing Copper?

Copper: what? I need more ammo and supplies, these dead players aren’t gonna need it anymore.

Wun: don’t you think this is a bit disrespectful? We have supply wagons.

Copper stands up

Copper: Listen Wun, I feel sorry for them but if you think I’m leaving this loot here then you’re crazy!

The man in the red cape walked up Wun me and Copper with a jolly expression 

Red cape: Thank you! your plan was much appreciated

Wun: Thanks, I'll try my best. 

Red cape: if that’s was trying then I’m impressed

He walks off going to check on how the other players are doing. Suddenly Wun gets a tap on my shoulder, it’s the pale girl. 

Pale girl: thanks for helping us with those Petey plants

Wun: oh, I ugh su- sure...yeah nooo problem at all. It was easy...

Pale girl: well my name is Sharea, and if you need anything like potions and supplies just ask me or my friends we’re the medical staff... Here take this, you deserved it

She hands Wun a bottle full of red liquid 

Wun: *awkwardly smiling* thanks…

The girl proceeded to walk off with a sassy posture. Win froze getting a good look at her backside

Copper: *cheeky* ...simp...

“Wun looked at Copper with a burning passion to choke him out”

Copper: I’m joking, I’m just busting your balls.

The Players started to make move again 

Wun: ...let’s go…

Copper: yup...

Sequence 4: The Wild

On their travel across the grassy hills, they started getting closer to a jungle. Wun wasn’t ready to go inside it, not after that fight. He just wanted to sit and think, the Goombas were a struggle enough. 

Copper: Man I’m starving. Did you get more of that mushroom?

Wun: No, pretty sure I dropped it. 

Copper: If I don’t find something to eat I don’t know if I’m gonna make it. 

Wun: be a soldier, or at least pretend to be one since you have that outfit on. 

Copper: outfit? This isn’t just an outfit, this is a proudly made World War 2 uniform. Honoring those that died many, many years ago. 

Wun: pretty sure that’s not a World War 2 uniform. That’s World War 1. 

Copper: wha…ok history teacher… 

As they approach the forest red cape in front of everyone, he stops and turns around

Red cape player: Everyone stop! 

Everyone stops

Red cape: Make sure you're prepared and your head is in the game before we head into this forest. Remember The deeper we travel the harder it gets. You’ve seen what happened to our fellow allies, don’t be duped like them, we’re NOT playing an easy mode!

Copper: I’ll get my head straight when I find something to eat…

Everyone took a few minutes to get ourselves ready, going into the supply wagons, and taking time to fully catch our breaths. Copper started grabbing extra supplies and putting them in his bag.

Copper: This is some good stuff, we might be ready to handle things alone.

Red cape: Alright everyone let’s move out. Everyone started moving. But copper stopped me. 

Copper: You see that sign? It says shortcut

Wun: yeah? But it also says danger. 

Copper: I know that but don’t you wanna take that chance how getting to where we need to be quicker?

Wun: NO

Copper: Wun come on it’ll be fine, we ranked up after all that fight, and we’re loaded on supplies again. 

Wun: I’m NOT getting murdered with you

Copper: What happened to stick together till the end? You owe me anyway I helped save you life. 

Wun: ...If I go in there with you better have my back the whole time

Copper: dealeo 

Random player: can I come?

Wun and Copper jumped a little and looked at this player. He looked young, had a baton and wooden shield, he also looked like a scarcrow

Copper: *curious* and you are? 

Random player: I’m Scrow. I saw how you and your friend were fighting off those goombas and Petey plants. I want to join your clan!

Copper: clan? Ugh, yeah right, clan. 

Scrow: So can I join? 

Copper: what do you say Wun?

Wun: ...sure...

Copper: welcome aboard Scrow! Alright fellas let’s go before anyone notices

They walked into the “shortcut” direction. as usual, unsure what there will be.

Wun: You know Scrow you sound kinda young...

Scrow: I’m thirteen!

Copper: Really? Didn’t think little kids could join, oh, look fellas, wumpa fruit! Oh, I never had ken before. Man, it’s high up thought. Guess I’ll have to cli-

Scrow: I’ll get it!

He stretches out his arm grabbing the wumpa fruit. Me and Copper both looked puzzled and in amazement. Scrow hands Copper the fruit.

Copper: Wow Scrow thanks! How did you do that? 

Scrow: I have a stretchability, kinda useful isn’t it?

Copper: if you don’t mind me asking Scrow… what are you? 

Scrow: *proudly* I’m a scarecrow, I think they’re kinda cool so I made my avatar one. 

Wun: oh, so I guess your name is just scare and crow combined? 

Scrow: No, I just liked the name.

Wun:..ok

Copper: well let's get a move ooooow.

They all stopped because of a big hole that laid in front of them. A Deeper look showed a deep dark abyss of nothing. Weren’t sure how to get around that. Then, Scrow jumped over it. Waiting for Wun and copper to do the same thing. Instead Wun and Copper just went around it, They all kept onto the path until we were meant with more holes, sharp rocks swaying left and right into the dirt. Turtles with circle blades on their back, and blue armadillo

Copper: ok now what?

Wun: WHAT? I don’t know you’re the one who wanted to go out there. 

Copper: Well I didn’t know it would be this Wild

Scrow stepped in, I can probably stop the rocks. 

Wun: really?

Scrow: sure

Wun paused for a minute to think…

Wun: Ok, well walk around the holes, you stop the rocks, I and Copper will shoot turtles and armadillos. 

Copper: what possible threat can an armadillo hold?... you know what I don’t care I’m gonna shoot them 

Copper fires a shot but the bullets just bounce right off the armadillo, nearly hitting the Scrow. 

Copper, Ok that’s not gonna work, let’s just walk around the hole and worry about thaaaaaa-

A metal spike trap pops out of a tree and starts spinning before we could walk around the hole 

Wun: Guess we can’t go around it Anymore. We’re gonna have to jump. 

Copper: Goddammit. 

Scrow jumped first, Wun jumped second, just making it. Copper moved back a little to get some momentum

Copper: make room

He jumped like an Olympian diver soaring into the air like a bird…then he started to drop like a rock. He grabs into the ledge with just the tips of his fingers

Copper: HELP ME UP, LET ME UP!

Wun and Scrow grabbed him, pulling him up when suddenly an armadillo nipped his ankle. 

Wun: Ouch! 

Wun accidentally let'a go of Copper's hand Scrow to pull him up. Scrow looks at him.

Scrow: don’t worry I got him 

Wun turned my head to face the little creature. He grabbed my heart sword and swung at it full force causing it to go flying up and over the trees. Scrow pulls Copper up

Copper: Thanks for the help Scrow. 

Wun: I was taking out an enemy that was trying to rip my foot off. Maybe if you weren’t so heavy you’d make it.

Copper: For your information, I’m not heavy. I have a lot of stuff on me to carry. Including a pair of big nuts. 

Wun got a look at the next obstacle, the swaying rock big rock that could easily knock them dead.   
Wun: you said you can stop that right? 

Scrow: Sure, 

he stretched his arms out and gently touched the rock. Then, the rock started to turn red

Scrow: Wow!

Copper: let go Scrow!

Scrow let's go just in time as the rock then caught on fire.

Scrow I don’t do good with fires guys. 

Copper: *impatient* fuck it…

Copper proceeds to throw an explosive at the rock. Copper told them to duck and as we did the rock exploded but not without throwing shrapnel and burning debris at us; Some of it hitting them.

Wun: ouch, ouch, ow!

Copper: Phew, good thing I have a helmet on

Scrow: Guys I think I’m on fire...MY ARMS ON FIRE.

Copper raced over to help get the fire out on Scrow, Wub got up after to come help aid him but then he felt something wrapping around his leg. 

Wun: What the he-aaAAAAAA-

Copper finishing up with stopping Scrows burn. He turns around to investigate the noise Wun made, Only to watch in terror as his partner is pulled away through the remaining obstacles and past the trees.

Copper: Shit, WUN!

Scrow: What happened? What about Wun?

Copper: Wuns in trouble, we gotta get out of here now

Scrow: We have to save Wun!

Scrow: I’ll stretch my body out, you walk across me, will get past these obstacles quicker 

Copper: Just don’t fall…

Meanwhile…

“Wun passed out after getting knocked hitting a tree stump while being pulled fast by the unknown monstrous creature, but soon after woke up.”

Wun: *disorganized* …Wha- Where I’m, I?...on… on top of a temple? 

Stanger: *softly speak* isn’t beautiful up here darling? 

Wun: Gaaaaaaah! Who are you?

Stranger: I’m Bella, 

Inspecting the girl, there was something off about her, the sides of her face were scaly, she had a fang coming out of her mouth, her ears pointed out like cylinder cones, Dark red hair, yellow eyes, slit-shaped pupils. Looking down she had no necklace on, this wasn’t a player…looking more down she had a tight yellow shirt on with, well, questionable breast size...a tight waist, and a light green skirt on. Then he noticed something...she doesn’t have legs, she has a tail

Wun: What are you? 

Bella: I'm a Lamia, and you Are my precious flower. Hey, is that a blue necklace for me?

This girl is some type of demi-human; Putting her left hand on Wun face slowly stroking it, she looked like she was getting ready to kiss him

Wun: Now hold on a minute!

Suddenly a voice rang out, two more snake girls, one with green and the other with blue hair.

Blue girl: I see you found a man

Green Girl: *giggling* yeah

Bella: *furiously* BACK OFF LEIA HE’S MINE!

Green girl: Common Bella don’t be selfish,

Bella: *defensive* You want to fight over him, Ady?

The girl pulled Wun up fast with and leaving Wun to hang upside down, Her tails was wrapped around him with no intentions of letting me go, he couldn’t grab my weapon still holstered to him, at this point all he could try to do is talk himself out of this and see what happens

Meanwhile

“Copper and Scrow managed to get passed most of the obstacles “

Copper: Phew! I’m getting tired of all these obstacles, that last one nearly blew me up. 

Scrow: Do you ever wonder what these mystery boxes are full of?

Copper: Pretty sure it’s more wumpa fruit but who knows…

Scrow: ...Do you think will find Wun

Copper: I’d hope so Scrow...I'd hope so…

“Suddenly Pikmin comes out of the forest and surrounds the two players.”

Scrow: Copper...

Copper: I don't know…

“The Pikmin stand there for a second to inspect Copper’s rifle and a handgun, They look at Scrows Baton and wooden shield, and then from the sound of a whistle they attack them.”

Copper: AAAH GET OFF ME!

Scrow: THEY’RE TRYING TO CRAWL IN ME

The Pikmin jump all of them like ticks, biting, scratching, and punching them

Copper: OW, HAHA, OW, OW, AH. it tickles OW, so- so bad it hurts HAAA!

Meanwhile…

“The three Lamias have a standoff over Wun, as he watches in terror trying to figure a way out”

Wun: *nervous* Listen, lady could you at least loosen up a little? my arms hurt. 

Leia: You heard him, Bella, you’re hurting him.

Bella: Oh no, 

The girl lays me down and loosens her tight grip on Wun, He starts to pull my arms out, maybe he can reach for his weapons…

Bella: *sorrowful* Are you alright darling?

Wun: *nervous* Uh, yeah...I’m good, listen I have to go so if you don’t mind

He felt warm hands massaging the back of shoulders and something soft press against his back

Leia: *lustfully tone* Why? Don’t you wanna have a little fun~

The green girl moves close to his right ear and whispers

Ady: *Softly* Yeah, don’t you wanna try something new with us?

She then starts to lick his ear, He doesn't know if she is planning to eat him or what, but Wun was about to freak out. 

Bella: Perhaps we can share him, what do you say, girls

Leia: Yeah

Ady: We’ve never done this before...so this should be fun…

Wuns hope was for Copper and Scrow are coming to save him

Meanwhile...

Copper and Scrow are still trying their best to remove the relentless Pikmin 

Scrow: Copper they’re bouncing around I can’t get them all.

Copper: SCREW IT JUST RUN!

“They start running in the trail and Pikmin starts to give chase. Copper tries to focus to avoid falling for any traps and then sees a lake.”

Copper: GAW, SC-SCROW JUMP IN THAT LAKE

“Both run into the lake causing the Pikmin to stop and any clinging to them to drown. Copper climbs on top of a moving stone, and throws a grenade at them.”

Copper: BITE ON THIS!

“When the grenade goes off it kills the majority of the Pikmi and the rest start to run off into the woods.”

Copper: Christ, you alright scrooo- 

Copper falls off the stone into the water

Scrow: Yeah I’m alright.

“Copper lifting his head out of the water”

Copper: Just peachy…

Scrow: Hey those stones are falling done from that waterfall, wait a minute, is that a temple?

“Copper looks, facing the massive ancient structure”

Copper: huh, yeah, I believe so…

Scrow looks up and sees a blue kangaroo jumping around on top of the ledge of the monument and then throws something down

Scrow: LOOK OUT!

Copper: What the- 

A box of nitro near misses Copper causing a small wave that knocks him and Scrow off their feet. They attempt to get back up but the kangaroo keeps throwing explosives at them. The kangaroo starts jumping around and laughing, giving enough time for Copper to climb back onto a stone. 

Copper: Stay low Scrow!

“Copper retaliates by shooting at the kangaroo but it keeps jumping and dancing around like a mad man. It then proceeds to throw TNT at them. Taking longer to explode but just as effective. Scrow tries throwing them back at the kangaroo but fails to throw it far enough. Copper then thought of a brilliant (and obvious) idea”

Copper: I’m aiming for the dynamite 

“Just as the kangaroo was about to throw his next explosive Copper shot it. Causing the Blue kangaroo to fall down the temple's waterfall; headfirst into a rocking, defeated…”

Copper: We do not have time for this...

Meanwhile...

Wun: What are those sounds? Explosions?

Bella: ...Probably wild animals fighting, it doesn’t matter...

The girls then start to move their tails around in excitement with the desired look on their faces. The redheaded girl is starting to tighten up on him again. He attempts to reach for his heart sword on his back with his right arm

Wun: Gah! 

Wun grabbed firmly onto something long, small, and scaly, that's not the handle to my sword. He heard a small gasp from the redhead girl. He turned my head and grabbed the tip of her tail. Looking back at her without letting go of her tail

Bella: *Blushing* That’s a-a very sensitive area, please let go.

"Is this her weak spot?" He thought quietly and pulled it in front of him and started to move his fingers on it a little

Bella: *charmed* No, please...

Wun felt her starting to loosen up, he kept rubbing it…

Bella: *Panting *

That’s it! This is her weak spot and started rubbing harder, Wun looked at the other girls. They had enthusiasm on their faces and started touching themselves. He started getting anxious and his face got warm and started getting red, his arm felt like it strain

Bella: *mixed up* I losing control 

Wun: *Rage* LET GO OF ME-

Leo’s: that’s enough 

The Blue-headed girl grabs Wun arm tightly, stunning it, he looked in shock as her eyes and mouth are wide open, breathing heavily, and smiling at him. The Green-headed girl blushed to look at him with a psychotic smile and then grabbed his left arm with both her hands. The Redheaded girl looked at his face, drooling and joyful, she let’s go but then quickly dropped her weight onto him, pushing him onto a pillar.

Bella: *panted* You don’t need this,

She took Wun weapons off, ripped off his bulletproof vest, and started unbuttoning his redshirt.

Wun: *uncomfortable* I don’t want this… 

The blue-headed girl lets go of my hand and the green-headed girl follows afterwords. Wuns arms are still too sore to move.

Leia: *content* Then perhaps you want this!

Wun looked towards Leia as she ripped off her shirt exposing her large breasts, rubbing them on him, He felt like I was gonna pass out, suddenly the green-headed girl took off his shoes and socks, and tried pulling off his pants but failed because of the armor wrapped around it. So she went for his belt and zipper

Wun: WAIT! HOLD ON! DON’T DO THAT! AAAHAHA!

My arms started to come back to life and I grabbed her hands before she could fully pull down my pants. 

Ady: *joyful* Playing hard huh? I like it!

The redheaded girl finished taking off Wuns shirt, half-naked and afraid he wanted to freak out but he tried to keep cool, freaking out will just get him killed faster by these succubuses. 

Bella: *excited* Before we get the main course I want you to play with my tail again

Leia: Me too

Ady: and Three

Wun: *Breathing heavily* Listen, Ladys, I have to goOOAAHAHA

The redhead girl lifts Wun, what is she planning? He starts having a panic attack, Then the blue girl puts her tail onto my right hand, the green girl on the left, the red-headed girl points her tail to his mouth 

Wun: What are you doing with tha-

“Bella puts her tail into Wun's mouth, rubbing it inside. Leia lays and rubbed her breast on his head and wraps the tip of her tail on his right hand, Ady plays with his feet while keeping her tail wrapped on his left hand. This doesn’t look too good for the player…”

Meanwhile: 

Scrow: Do you hear that?

Copper: Yeah...sounds like...moaning.

Scrow: It could be Wun

Copper: That doesn’t sound like Wun...but you never no, let’s go inspect it.

“Copper and escrow walk farther into the jungle and the sounds of the moaning gets louder”

Copper: I don’t see a damn thing…Scrow, help me up that tree.

“Scrow helps lift Copper up onto the branch of the tree and he looks with his binoculars” 

Copper: Now let's see… I don’t see much...oh no, I see another temple close by here...huh?...WOW!

Scrow: WHAT? What do you see? 

Copper: It’s Wun...

Scrow: Is he alright

Copper: uh, you could say that…

Scrow: let’s go get him

Copper: Hold on a minute Scrow we can’t just go yet!

Scrow: Why? 

Copper: It’s uh...complicated 

Stanger: Looks like your friend is in a lot of trouble.

Copper: AH! Who are you?

Stranger: a team member but that's not important right now

“The stranger had a blue diamond necklace, a white robe with a red built on him, pure white eyes with no pupils, golden hair, darker boots, and leather bracelets that held knives.”

Copper: Do you know what those things are?

Stranger: Lamias, something you wouldn’t want to attract.

Copper: huh...wait Scrow where are you going?

Scrow: *furious and determined* I’M GONNA GO SAVE WUN

Copper: WAIT! HOLD ON!

Stanger: Let’s go

Bella: *painting*, I think...I’m gonna…

Suddenly a gun sound rings and then the stranger who breaks into the lovers' den kicks Bella in the head causing her to let go of Wun.

Wun: *Gasp *

The stranger then pulls out his hand and shoots a ball of yellow plasma at Leia, Causing her to let go of Wuns arm. Ady let’s go of Wun in an attempt to save her friend and then, Scrow joins into the fight grabbing Ady and hitting her in the stomach with his baton. Bella gets ready to strike the Stranger but then from a distance Copper comes into the fight strikes bullets into Bella's tail. Wun, after finally catching his breath, ran for his weapons, shield, and bag; joining into the fight and going after Leia. He started slicing at her body with his heart sword. Ady throws Scrow to the side and then goes after Copper, who was distracted by shooting at Bella. 

“Ady grabs Copper with her tail, causing him to drop his rifle and she starts punching him in his face, The stranger see’s that Copper is in trouble and throws a couple of his knives at her right arm, Causing Ady to let go and treat her wound. With Ady down, The stranger goes to pick up Copper and gives him his weapon back. Scrow gets back into the fight, helping Wun fight Leia, Leia side sweeps Wun and then tries to grab onto his neck, Scrow throws his baton at Leia’s head, and then Wun grabs his Double barrel revolver and fires a bullet into Leia's stomach. Leia now collapses onto the ground. Wun and Scrow go to to help Copper and the stranger, who is fighting Bella. The stranger goes for another kick but fails as Bella grabs him and throws him at Copper.”

“Scrow stretches out his arm to grab Bella but with Bella's powerful strength she grabs Scrows arms. With Bella distracted, Wun jumps into the air ready to strike Bella and Goes for the head.”

Wun: Sorry about this darling 

“Suddenly a snake tail grabs Wun and slams him to the ground. It was Ady, Ady goes in to slam her tail on Wun but he grabs his gong shield and blocks her tail, causing her to shake violently. She recovers quickly, she goes in to bite Wun, But the Stranger Shoots plasma at her which slows her down. Copper Goes to aid Scrow and aims for Bella's head but then Leia (who has now recovered) grabs his gun. Copper grabs his secondary gun and tries firing shots but misses as Leia smacks Copper across the face with her tail. Copper grabs his Machete and cuts a part of her tail off. “

“Leia shrikes in pain and then rushes in and grabs Copper throwing down the temple. The stranger grabs Coppers stuff and then jumps down to go check on Copper. Scrow still fighting Bella is about to give out. Wun goes in to save Scrow, Jumping over Leia's tail after she “tried to trip him. Wun goes in and stabs Bella in her side. Bella let’s go and then Ady comes back into the fight. She launches at Wun and Scrow but both dodge and Ady lands on Bella who tries to sneak attack the two. Both run down the Tomb and then jump, where they found the Stranger helping Copper back on his knees.”

Wun: Are you alright?

Copper: *exhausted* Should be asking the same 

Stranger: Will all be alright once we get out of here-

“Suddenly the three girls all come down Tomb, Wun grabs his sword, Copper points his gun, Scrow pulls out his baton, The stranger gets into a fight stance ready for another fight. Then suddenly the three girls stopped...and ran off. The boys all looked at each puzzled.”

Copper: HA! THAT’S RIGHT DON’T COME BACK!

Scrow: WE DID IT!

Wun: weird...

Copper and Score were jumping joy and victory. but something wasn’t right about that. Why is the ground vibrating? 

The stranger turns around

Stranger: that’s not why they ran…

“The vibration of the ground got louder and then stomping could be heard. We all got in position and got ready for what was coming. And then it suddenly popped out of the trees.”

Scrow: what is that thing?

Stranger: that’s a behemoth….

It gave out a roar that shook them to their core, then it charged right at them. Everyone but Scrow, jumped for cover. Scrow (paralyzed in fear) snapped out of it and stretched his arms grabbing the behemoths horns, slowing it down. Wun got back up and went for the monster's legs, The stranger started shooting his plasma at its upper side, And Copper started firing randomly into the beast. Scrow looked in fear, face to face with the monster as it snarled at him. 

Wun had to help him so he climbed on top of it and shot a few rounds into its lower spine. The behemoth lifted itself on its hind legs causing him to fall off it and Scrow to let go. It then landed back on its forearms nearly hitting the Scrow. The behemoth turned, hitting with its tail, Wun was hurt but unbroken.

Copper started firing shots at its face, which caused the behemoth to give all the attention to him. 

Copper: I’m going for your eyes you son of a bitch 

The behemoth charged, swinging its right paw at him, Copper ducked right under the behemoth. And started shooting under it. Scrow joined back into the fight and he grabbed his baton swinging with full force into its left hind leg. The stranger went for a punch into its right arm. The behemoth fell, stunned, but still alive. 

They all jumped in and attacked the injured beast. Scrow started breaking its claws with his baton, Copper, shooting at its chest, the stranger punched his face, fast as a whip. Wun went for its horns; cutting one of them off. Copper then shot one of his eyes which then cussed the behemoth scream in pain. It got back up with extreme rage and went after Scrow. 

The behemoth bite Scrows left arm pulling at it. Scrow looked only in terror. The Stranger jumped and with a powerful blow punched a few of its teeth out, allow Scrow to be set free. Wun grabbed his revolver to use the knife on it. Wun then jumped in and went for its other eye. He held onto its face and stabbed its other eye out blinding it.

Now the behemoth couldn’t see, it started to panic and ran towards boxes of TNT. Copper took his chance and threw a grenade at it. The grenade went off, blowing up the TNT and the right side of the behemoth’s legs. They all finally went for the final blow. He landed for its neck, cutting it open. 

The behemoth died and the golden flow of XP landed in all of us. 

Copper: Haha leveling up

The stranger: It’s finished.

Scrow: Yeah

Wun: Thank goodness that’s over with. 

Wun sat down for a minute while the stranger starts cutting into the dead behemoth

Copper: what are you doing? it’s dead...

The Stranger: I know, but the monster has some good meat on him. Might as well take it and cook it for later.

Copper: huh, never thought of that, cool!

“Copper starts walking over to me with a smirk on his face”

Copper: Looks like you lost some of your clothes there friend, huh, also I would’ve never guessed you’d have abs.

Wun: …

Copper: So how did it feel?

Wun: What?

Copper: You know the boob snakes-

Wun: *annoyed* Shut up

Copper: What I wa-

Wun: Jus

Copper: I-

Wun: *irritated* Jus- JUST PLEASE, shut up.

Wun walks off furiously 

Copper: ...You’re not the only one having a bad day, poor Scrow here nearly got his arm ripped off, and seen so much for his age and I’m still hungry...I need a potion; I’m hurting, after all, that fight. Hey Scrow, stranger do you guys need one?

Scrow: Yeah

Stranger: I’m fine

“Copper looks at the stranger”

Copper: I never asked, but what's your name?

Stranger: Determination but you can just call me D.

Copper: Ok, D. 

The players continue to walk through the jungle until they finally see an opening. 

Scrow: Hey I think we made it to the end of the trail.

Copper: All right- AHHHH

Copper get’s unexpectedly sprayed by a skunk.

Copper: *stiff* Goddamnit

D: Unlucky…

Wun: *Chuckles*

Copper: Oh it’s funny? Hey Wun, how about a hug buddy? I think you need it after today?

Wun: No, don’t touch 

Copper: come here

Wun: No, backup 

“Wun starts to run and Copper starts chasing out of the juggle back onto the open field” 

Copper: I just wanna embrace you...hold on a minute? Is that the team all the way over there? Huh, I guess taking that shortcut did work out.

Wun:...We should stop here and wait for them…

D: Hmm, After what you've been through I agree.

Scrow: Would be nice to take a quick break

A roar echoed from behind them, they all turned around and looked silently at the trails that lead to mountains.

Copper: I’ll tell you what, this is gonna be interesting...

Sequence 5: Bounding The Mountain 

Copper: but first let’s get you clothes Wun *sniff* and I guess I need some too.

*The four players waited for the blue team to catch up and went to the storage wagons to grab new clothing. Wun found a new t-shirt with a bulletproof outfit, armored bracelets, brown boots. Copper found a Viking outfit to wear.  
Copper: This is only temporary till my clothes can get clean, but hinga dinga durgen.

With everyone caught up the four players start moving but then the player in the red cape started talking again causing the players to stop and listen.

Copper: Seriously who is that guy?

D: That’s Leon, the Leader of the entire blue team.

Copper: Ah yeah? Who said?

D: Everyone, we all came to that conclusion before heading into that jungle. You would’ve known that but you and the others ran off. Oh, and that ginger guy with the dark coat on is Cold Glass; second in charge. 

Wun: Sounds like we’re starting to get organized

Copper: sounds dumb to me

Scrow: Perhaps we should start our own leadership

D: Ha, have fun with that.

*After Leon finished talking everyone started moving out into the mountains*

Wun: Let’s go

Wun: So D, why did you follow us into the shortcut and not say anything?

D: I wasn't, I was with the group of players, then We found ourselves running after getting ambushed by predators. Probably would’ve been safer to fight them off then go off the trail though...

Wun: It’s starting to get cold

Looking around you could see the trail of the mountain getting higher. On the side lower below you could see tauntaun running through the snow, and penguins wobbling in the same direction as us.

Copper: I need to get me one of those Tauntauns.   
Blue Player: LOOK AT! OOF-

Men with a blue face started shooting at players with their arrows from above. Then Men with white jackets and bright blue glowing eyes charged at the players with all kinds of weapons that had steam coming off them. 

Scrow: Here we go

*Wun looks at Copper*

Wun: You and D go for the Archers, Scrow follow me.

*Everyone holds a position and then when the assault got close enough the fight commenced. Wun grabbed his sword and started to fight off dozens of the attackers. Scrow to a more defensive approach and grab them, throwing them. Copper and D spent their time plucking off the archers on top of the mountain. Players are dying but they seemed to be winning*

Leon: Push up, we can't let them slow us down!

Cold Glass: Come at me twats!

*Everyone slowly made their way up the mountain, The Archers couldn’t hold the position any longer and fled.

Wun: That wasn’t easy but not as hard as the goombas, I think we’re improving. 

Copper: Little by little...

*Looking around you could see players looting the dead attackers for their weapons and valuables, Injured players being dragged across the snow by other players*

Blue player: Don’t give up on me man, keep pushing!

Injured blue player: Someone help...

Wun: *sigh*…

Moving along up the trail Avatar players with guns and arrows stayed in front to shoot anything that looked dangerous. Wun and his team also stayed upfront. Leon looked at them with interest, soon enough they started to reach the peak. 

D: Look at that view

Copper: Yeah too bad we have to walk all the way down now, 

Wun: At least we won’t have to climb another mountain...

*Everyone one started to walk down the peak of the mountain slowly to avoid slipping and falling when a loud roar echoed across casing an avalanche*

Leon: EVERYONE BRACE!

*The Avalanche smashed into many of the players causing Wun and Scrow to separate from Copper and D.*

Wun:...

Scrow: *violently shaking* Wun wake up!

Wun: wow! We’re we at now?

*looking around Wun saw dead and injured players buried in snow. Leon was with them and helping other players get up. Looking around he saw they were on a large sheet of ice with a giant cave nearby, The ground started to vibrate and then a dozen Ice trolls carrying totems started walking towards them.

*Meanwhile*

On the other side of the mountain 

Copper: Ah, Goddammit.

D: wasn’t the most pleasant experience but at least we’re about down the mountain. 

Copper: Guess we’re separated from the group…

D: There are some players over here but yeah just about.

*The view was about the same as Wuns, except Cold Glass was there and treating just himself, looking above was a cliff with a giant nest on it*

Cold Glass: Get your asses up you plonkers, we have to go!

The roar returned and Looking up, a large beast circled over them with small ones flying behind, It landed, Darkly colored black, with veins brightly colored orange popping out, The larger one was the size of a five-story building with the smaller ones the size of an average man

Cold Glass: Bloody hell...

*Everyone was paralyzed in fear*

Copper: A Dragon…

D: Not just any dragon, a magma dragon. Everyone, don’t attack it!

Copper: Ah yeah, what do they do?

D: Well the name gives it out, They shoot lava out their moves including mortars of fireballs.

Copper: Pretty cooled for something like that to be living out here, so now what?

D: Well they only attack if you do first, so our best chance is too…

*A large rocket’s hit the dragon, from the distance groups of players that didn’t get trapped in avalanche spirited towards the dragon, The dragon screamed shooting out motors of fireballs at them*

Copper: Here we go again, 

D: Unlucky…

*Meanwhile…*

*Wun and the other players are fighting off the ice trolls. Wun and Scrow ax away at the ice troll, avatar players with guns riddle it’s chest with bullets while a Scrow attempts to put it in a chokehold. Avatar players with magic abilities use their magic to burn, slow down, and poison the other trolls. Leon fights one by himself, cutting its leg off and stabbing it in the heart. Wun and the Scrow kill off an Ice Troll and see one sneaking up behind Leon.*

Wun: Lookout!

*Wun springs into action shooting the ice troll in the eye, Leon moves out of the way as the Ice troll drops his totume, causing the ice sheets to break. The players started to run off the ice as it started to break off. The trolls and unfortunate all fell into the cold icy waters, sinking to the bottom.*

Scrow: That’s pretty deep

Wun: Yeah…do you hear that?

*Screams and explosions from close by could be heard*

Leon: Sounds like our team, everyone let’s head out. 

*Meanwhile…*

*Copper, D, and other players fought off the swarm of baby dragons as other players attempted to take down the mother*

Copper: I’m nearly out of bullets

D: Tough…

Cold Glass: Keeping Come at me ya little fooks, I’ll have you running back to your mum.

*A flying baby dragon shoots a fireball at Copper and a player with a rocket launcher, knocking Copper down and killing the player. Copper quickly crawls to grab the Launcher, he aims and shoots the dragon dead.

Copper: astalavista baby!

*The female dragon's fire more motors, with one of them, aim for copper and D, Copper sees a force shield grenade on the dead player. He Grabs it, turning it on and having a bubble shield protect them from getting hit from the coming fire*

D: *exhausted* Hate to say it but let’s just hide in here till this is over

Copper: Dude real shit

*From the distance, a large number of players started coming in to join the fight, Two of them being Wun and Scrow coming towards the mother dragon*

Copper: Hey it’s Wun, he actually made it!

D: Impressive, let’s go help him. 

*Copper grabs his handgun and machete while D ready more plasma from his hands, the both run towards the female that’s scorching players alive*

Wun: Nice of you guys to show up

Copper: Should be saying the same thing to you

Scrow: Look at Wun

*A baby dragon looks at wun and fires a fireball at him, Wun deflects it with his gong shield, causing it to bounce off and hit the female mother in the face. With the female mother blinded everyone goes for the kill*

D: Don’t try to climb it, it’s skin will burn you!

*Out of the distance a larger roar came out of the sky again. A larger dragon appeared ready to attack*

D: I’m guessing that’s the male

Wun: Just perfect

*The male dragon fired more intense fire, With the Female dragon down and about dead and only a few more baby dragons left everyone started charging towards the male dragon.*

Wun: There has to be an easier way to finish him

D: It has a weak spot, it’s tail.

Wun: Oh God...

Copper: Ahehe 

Scrow: What’s funny?

D: All we have to do is cool its tail off or cut it.   
Copper: Let’s stop poking are balls, let’s go!

*The ground run around to the back of the male dragon that’s distracted by the players facing it* 

Scrow: what now?

D: I don’t know, I didn’t think we’d make it this far…

*Wun sees a Sharea and a few female medical wizard players fighting off the reaming baby dragons and runs towards them*

Wun: Hey

Sharea: Wun?

Wun: Does any of your friends her have ice abilities

Sharea: Yeah, Mi, Joy, get can you help him.

*They both agreed and they ran over back to the dragon* 

Wun: Ok I’d you two to freeze its tails

Mi: You want us to get closer to that thing?

Copper: Will follow you just come on before it turns around

*Everyone ran up closer to the dragon's tail that was swing around and knocking players down*

D: This should be close enough…

Wun: You girls ready? GO!

*They use their magic ability and start to freeze the male dragon's tail into ice, the girls player stop after running out of energy to keep collapsing to the ground. The male dragon's screech in pain and around facing the players with its mouth wide open*

Copper: Ah boy

D: It’s been fun  
Scrow: Wun?

*Wun looked at them ready to accept defeat, but the dragon stood there with dead eyes, giving one last breath before collapsing sideways. Everyone looked and saw from behind a large player behind the dragon with its tail cut off. He had roman armor on, holding a large, sharp stone sledgehammer and a double-barrel shotgun strapped to his back. He walked on top of the dead dragon and slammed his hammer hard into its skull; killing it officially. 

D: What an MVP...

*Everyone started cheering for victory and praising the large man*

Copper: Oh so this guy gets all the glory? 

*The large man sees Wun and his crew and starts walking towards them*

Copper: *Points towards D* he said it.

*The large man faces Wun*

The Large man: You look very familiar…

Wun: You do too...

The Large Man: wait...your my classmate, you’re the one I was talking to early. What’s up? 

Wun: I’ve been alright…

Classmate: Well, I’ve seen how you and your team have been fighting, perhaps I can join. You could use some more muscle. 

Wun: Sure…

Copper: wow hold on we already got a quadruple going here. We don’t need another member. 

Classmate: quadruple is a big word for someone as small as you

Copper: Whatever…

D: What’s your name, big man?  
Classmate: Just call me Cutler 

*Leon walks up to The five and looks at Wun putting his hand on his shoulder*

Leon: I need to talk to you

*A blue player walks up to Leon*

Blue player: Leon we found some treasures inside that cave

Leon: I’ll talk to you later, you! go check on the supply wagons and horses...

Scrow: I wonder what’s that all about…

Copper: Who cares, I'm ready to get out of this place. 

Wun: No, we should wait here…

Copper: are you busting my balls? 

D: He’s right, it’s better to stick in a larger group. 

Copper: We’re doing fine; I mean sure we have had some rough edges but were leveling up and still kicking.

Cutler: If you wanna keep going alone then by all means…

Copper: You know what, fine.

Everyone waited for Leon to make his return, meanwhile players went to the supply wagons or went for aid

Leon: Good news everyone, we found some money and supplies inside the cave. Get ready to move

Cold Glass: drop your sock and cocks and let’s go…

Everyone started moving out of the mountain area and back into the grassy landscape, still cold and dead trees around, it seems they've entered into a cooler climate. The five players walked vigilantly up in front making sure no enemies snuck upon them. Then Leon and Cold Glass walked towards them

Leon: I need to talk to you I don’t believe I got your names

Wun: It’s Wun, this is Copper, Scrow, D, and Cutler

Leon: Nice to meet you all, I have a proposition for you all.

Wun: Yes?

Leon: I want you five to work side by side as guardians and the head of missions, it will be worth your time. 

Wun: Hmm, what not

Copper: Who are you looking at like that ginger?

*Cold Glass walks up to Copper and punches him in his face, sweeps him to the ground and pulls his knife out onto his face*

Cold Glass: Mind yourself, buddy, you don’t wanna mess with me...

Copper: ...Understood…

Leon:... Relax Cold, Try to keep your friend under control. 

Wun: I will…

Leon: Good, I’ll catch up with your team.

They continued walking and then we all stopped, every player looked at the small town nearby, a giant ocean, and gigantic ships parked on a large harbor. A large sigh read…“Welcome to store harbor”...

Flourish: Sequence 6 (The Ship Heist)

Everyone starts walking down to the village, exploring, buying supplies, playing on the small beach. Wun and his crew walked to the harbor looking at the ships

Scrow: These ships are huge, so many different kinds too!

Wun: Yeah, they look real difference compared to the ones in reality

It caught Wuns eyes that these ships were gigantic cruise ships mounted with weapons and...propellers, like the ones you’d see in The Avengers 

D: We’re gonna need to take them, there’s no way we can push forward with moving out into the sea.

*Yelling can be heard in the distance, Cold Glass is arguing with the seller of the ships while Leon shakes his head*

Copper: You’re a crook, do you hear me? You’re a bag a shite.

*He walks away from the seller, Leon walks over to us*

Wun: What’s that all about

Leon: The ships are too expensive for us to buy, *sigh* I’m not really sure what to do…

Copper: Will there are thousands of us here, let’s just take them

*Wun looks around at the guards monitoring the area*

Wun: Yeah, and risk getting killed?

Leon: It may be our only chance...meet me by the hill over there in an hour, I have a plan…

*Leon walks off*

D: Guess we’re gonna steal them

Wun: This isn’t gonna be fun

Copper: Maybe not for you but it’s our only chance…

*An hour later they meet Leon on top of the hill surrounded by a campfire*

Leon: I got guns with silencers on them and this map of the whole village, These here are the guard towers, I want you two, Copper and Cutler to take them out. Wun, when they take them out, you and D sneak aboard the biggest ship and kill the guards from above. Scrow, you’ll be on top of this roof, on the defensive, shooting at anyone that tries to threaten them. 

Scrow: I never used a gun before...or killed anyone.

Cold Glass: Well get off your high horse, because you’re about to learn.

Wun: Who’s gonna sail the ships?

Leon: These guys

*He points to some players with sailing experience, Leon's ship captain was named Jacky.

Cutler: You think there will be enough room for all the players to board?

D: Should be, I don’t think every player on our side followed us plus all the deaths…

Leon: Doesn’t matter, it’s not a matter of capacity, it’s a matter of getting to the next level.

Wun: Well...let’s get to work!

Cold Glass: Dame right! pick your guns, well be starting the heist when the clock strikes twelve

*They waited till midnight, The sellers were all gone, the guards were out. Wun and D waited quietly for Copper and Cutler to get ready, Scrow watched Wun and D through his scope*

Copper: You ready Cutler

Cutler: Yup

Copper: Alright, I’ll take the one up on that tower, you go for the one down left

*Copper shoot and Cutler spend the next ten minutes shooting killing the guards, not causing a sound*

Wun: Ok, I see an opening, lets go D.

D: Hope Scrow doesn’t choke

*Wun and D climbs aboard the ship, D shoots a guard and then turns to Wun*

D: Let’s make our way to the top, get a better view and take the guards out from there

Wun and D take their time walking up to the top of the ship, Copper puts his eyes above the Ship Wun and D are on, plucking off any guard in the site. Cutler spent his time killing any guards on different ships. When Wun and D make it to the top, they take their time killing off guards aboard the other ships, then a guard sees A dead body. Scrow sees the guard and panics, shooting at him and missing, the alarm goes off

Scrow: Oh, boy...

Players started running towards the ships, climbing aboard. Then, more guards came and a fight broke out, Copper, Cutler, and Scrow all joined Wun. Leon and Cold Glass also join with their Sea captain (Jack Sparrow) and go into the control room

Cold Glass: What are you waiting for? start her up!

Sparrow: Right…this one is complicated

Guards start shooting at players and the ships, Others players started taking off in their smaller ships with it being easier, but found themselves getting sunken by the guard's bullets, Sparrow finally gets the ship moving but accidentally bumps into one

Leon: I thought you said you knew how to drive it?

Jacky: Mate, I said I would drive it

Enemy ships and helicopters come in, and then a Motor fire started to come towards them

Cold Glass: Great now what?

Sparrow: Let’s see what this button does…

The button activated a force shield around the ship, blocking the motor fire, It didn’t last long and weakened. Leon saw a radio, and started telling other ship captains what to do, Cold Glass looked out and saw the cannons and naval guns mounted on the ships

Cold Glass: I’ll get to the guns, and send more players to help!

He runs out of the control room, but Wun and his team already on the guns

Copper: Nice of you to join us!

Cold Glass: Shut up and keep firing maggot!

Cold Glass starts ordering players on the ship to start manning the weapons, with everyone set they spend 5 minutes fighting the attackers

Wun: HOW ARE YOU DOING COPPER?

Copper: I’M FEELING A MASSIVE RUSH! 

In a distance a barricade of ships block everyone, Leon turns to Jacky

Leon: Blockade! Know what?

Sparrow: Let’s see what this button does…

The propellers come on and the ship starts flying, Leon once again get's on the radio to tell the other ship captains

Scrow: Hey! We’re...flying? 

The team flys over the blockade, then a hatchet opens, dropping bombs onto the ships below

Sparrow: Didn’t know that was gonna happen but it works in our favor

Cold Glass: Haha, BASTARDS! We lost them.

Everyone was safe, the ships started traveling into the unknown. Wun and his friends got off the guns and went into the control room

Wun: You guys alright?

Jacky: Could use a drink

Leon: We did it! You saved us, guys!

Wun: Thanks, that sure wasn’t easy

D: I preferred fighting the dragon…

Copper: So now what?

Leon: Well, looking at the ship's map and radar, it’s gonna be a while before we reach land, go around the ship and see what there is. Cold Glass, you go too and keep everything under control

Cold Glass grabs his saber and smiles

Cold Glass: With pleasure...

The team walked around the ship, exploring it, they found doors to rooms for people to sleep in, a Cargo bay holding all kinds of valuables and weapons, a dining area, and washrooms. They returned to Leon telling him what they found

Leon: interesting, while you were gone I found boxes of key cards to the rooms, go pick yourself out one and take the rest to the other players.

Wuns team leaves, choosing the room of their liking

Copper: Alright let’s take door number one-

Cold Glass: No you don’t you pillock, I get door one.

Copper: Oh yeah? Who sa-

Cold Glass, punches Copper to the ground

Cold Glass: That’s who

Copper: ahh-ouch...

Wun: Guess will take two…

They all walk into the room

Cutler: Talk about a five-star hotel…

Copper: This room is huge, living room, the second floor too, wow!

D: Nice view of the ocean as well

Copper: Hold on, were did Wun and Scrow go?

*Scrow and Wun went to the deck area, where players were partying, leaning on the rails and looking out of the sea*

Scrow: Never seen anything like this before

Wun: Really?

Scrow: No, I've been isolated at home most of my life, my parents don’t usually like letting me travel far...But when my thirteen birthday hit they decided to let me go to the Flourish tournament...and here I am now, with you guys!

Wun smiles and puts his arm on Scrow shoulder

Meanwhile…

Leon: So looking on the radar it will be a few hours before we reach our destination...you sure you can handle this position?

Sparrow: Oh course, I handle this ship like a baby!

Leon: Good, I’m going to bed now, I’ll see you when we get there

Leon exits the ship and Sparrow checks the map to see the long distance they have. 

Jacky: We’re devils sheep and really bad eggs...

He sees a button saying autopilot, he presses it and then gets on the radio

Jacky: Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho...

Flourish: (Sequence 7) The Purple Sea

*A large bang wakes everyone up*

Scrow: What was that?

Wun: Everyone let’s go!

*Wuns team grabbed their weapons and run out of the room, Cold Glass also comes out of his room* 

Cold Glass: Now what?

*They go to the deck area and see Leon standing there looking throw some binoculars*

Wun: What’s going on?

Leon: Those ships over there, they’re firing at us…

Copper: Guards?

Leon: No, purple players

Scrow: what?

D: It was only a matter of time…

Leon: Get to the guns, and get ready to fire, I’ll go check on Jacky

Cold Glass: You heard him dogs, get to it!

We all get on the guns and cannons, more players join us and we prepare to fire at them. Wun and Copper went for the ship on the left, Cutler and D went for the Ships on the right, Scrow went for the one's upfront. Smoke and screams filled the sky as we went all out of them. Purple players screamed at us, but we kept our concentration on them*

Purple Player: You’re dead! Let’s get them!

*Motor fire landed on our smaller ships, killing fellow players, assault and cosplay players with guns spent their time shooting at Purple players, trying to reduce the attack, One of our big ships got taken down, landing into the water and slowly started to sink*

Leon: Sparrow, land the ship we have to go get them

Sparrow: You must be out of it, but if you say so…

*Sparrow turned on the shield and then landed the ship back into the water, the other bigger ship spent it’s time distracting the others. We moved closer to the sinking ship, as disparate players tried jumping aboard, Suddenly a purple comes close to our ship and Purple players started boarding ours*

Cold Glass: This is it, lads! the day we waited for, let’s give them hell!

*They all got off our guns and went straight for the purple players, Wun and Cutler spent our time running around the ship fighting off avatar players, Copper stayed on the side of the deck firing at any that came close to him. D and Scrow stayed on the guns firing at ships. Leon, Cold Glass, and other players fought off The purple players as well. 

*Things started to look up as the purple players slowed down onboarding our ship, and our team started boarding theirs. Soon, the fighting stopped after the last standing purple ship was conquered, the remaining purple players surrendered, they rounded them all up*

Cold Glass: Haha, bastards! What’s your plan now?

Female Purple Player: fuck you!

*Cold Glass turns and slaps her*

Leon: Cold! 

Cold Glass: what? they’re the opposite team.

Wun: So what do we do with them?

*Cold Glass puts a sinister smile  
on his face and grabs his dagger*

Cold Glass: We slaughter them like cattle…

*suddenly 457 appears*

457: Or, you could convert them to your team!

*Everyone turns to face 457*

Wun: we can do that? 

457: Of course, if they accept their necklace will turn into your team's color!

Leon: listen to me, we don’t want to have to kill any of you-

Cold Glass: But trust me, we will…. So who's gonna join? 

*Most of the Purple players agreed to the offer and were converted into blue players, others that rejected we murder in cold blood by Cold Glass and his followers*

Culter: I see where he gets his name from.

Copper: He’s a prick…

Leon: Good job Wun your teams saved us again.

Copper: You know what? We never gave this ship a name.

Wun: will it fly, let’s call it the SkyAir.

Cold Glass: That’s a stupid ass name.

Leon: I think it’s an interesting name, let’s call it that!

Leon sent blue players to take over the Purple ship since the other one was destroyed. Others volunteered to stay up and guard for any more enemy ships, while others who were good at repair helped fix the ship. We decided to go back to bed…

*A few hours later…*

*Crash*

Wuns and his team woke up again and grabbed their weapons, they ran out of our rooms and saw we landed in a desert. They ran up to check on Jacky to see if he was alright, when they found him, he was sleeping...

*Cold Glass barrages in*

Cold Glass: What is he-

*He sees Jacky sleeping and ferociously walks over to him, he kneels, then whispers in his ear*

Cold Glass: ...Wake up ya smackhead…

Jacky: ...M-Mate who you callin a sma-

*Cold Glass lifts him and slams him into the window*

Cold Glass: You made us crash into the bloody sand, see?

Jacky: It was on autopilot…

Cold Glass: Well good job captain Jack ass, now we’re trapped. 

They looked out the window and saw Leon outside the ship with other players, looking at a small town in the distance…


End file.
